Shadowland
Later that night, Kingpin arrives at Rand's soup kitchen, attempting to rally the heroes against Daredevil, who has commanded the Hand to alienate Hell's Kitchen from the rest of New York and remove the cops. The two are skeptical, and decide to try and talk things out with Matt. As Rand, Cage, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing and Shang Chi try to get through to Murdock, The Kingpin begins to use a scroll stolen from the Hand by Lady Bullseye to summon Ghost Rider. While all this is going on, Jake Lockley vandalises his own taxi cab, allowing himself to get arrested by the Hand ninja so he can locate the prisoners. Lockley throws up a set of swallowed lockpicks and breaks himself out, promising to come back for the others when he gets an idea of the area, when Ghost Rider begins his attack on the Dungeons. Lockley and the Rider defeat most of the Hand down in the dungeon, and Ghost Rider tells Jake that he is being forced to intervene due to the Kingpin's control of the scroll. Lockley decided that it's time to become Moon Knight and disappears. Spider-Man arrives, sarcastically warning Matt about black suits when word of Ghost Rider's attack reaches him. Believing their intervention to be a distraction, Daredevil orders his Hand Ninja to attack, and kill, his former friends. He single-handedley defeats Iron Fist and Shang-Chi, while Tarantula and White Tiger battle Misty Knight and Colleen Wing. Typhoid Mary arrives and takes out Spider-Man. Surrounded and beaten, the heroes seem defeated until The Punisher arrives and breaks them free. As they escape they notice that rioting has increased. Moon Knight overhears Tarantula warning Daredevil that his operation has gone to far, and Daredevil takes Typhoid Mary to find their new champion. The two go to the cemetery and begin to dig up the decaying remains of Bullseye, intending to use Hand magic to bring him back to life as a loyal warrior. Elektra arrives to chastise Daredevil for recruiting from the dead, and joins his cause. The heroes recover in an apartment building in Harlem, where Punisher tells them that someone has to kill Daredevil. Master Izo arrives to warn them that Matt has become a puppet for the Snakeroot Clan who are using Murdock as a vessel for the ancient Beast of the Hand that hungers for the end of humanity. During this conversation, Spider-Man slips out the window, tracking one of Mr. Negative's henchmen. Negative has used the chaos of Shadowland to expand his territory, and his inner-demons have been fighting for control with Daredevil's Hand Ninja. Shang-Chi joins Spider-Man and the two fight the Inner-Demons, before Negative uses his powers to corrupt Shang-Chi. Spider-Man refuses to let Shang-Chi kill Mr. Negative, a manages to release him, but not before Negative and his Demons get away. The heroes plan an attack on Shadowland, and it is revealed that Elektra is an inside agent for them, opening up a side passage for them (and Wolverine) to sneak in. The heroes attack, stopping the possessed Daredevil from resurrecting Bullseye. Spider-Man defeats Typhoid Mary, while Punisher sneaks up behind him, using a stun grenade to let Wolverine jump in and impale him. Daredevil easily rips Wolverine's claws out of his stomach and throws the mutant into a pillar. Spider-Man uses his webs to stun Murdock, allowing the other heroes to pin him down while Elektra tries to reach Matt, but Murdock sends them all flying off of him, claiming that he is only the Beast. Foggy Nelson then arrives at the gates of the fortress and tries to reach Matt verbally, but is ignored and cannot get inside. He decides that Matt has saved him so many times, that now it is his turn to save Matt, and scales the walls to reach him, where he is intercepted by the White Tiger. She leads him to Daredevil, who sits among the defeated heroes, including Ghost Rider, and Matt decides to kill Foggy himself. However, at Elektra's instance, Iron Fist uses his chi to heal Murdock, allowing Elektra to go within Matt's mind and helps encourage him to repel the Beast from his body. In the aftermath, Elektra secretly smuggles Matt's unconscious body out of Shadowland, and through Typhoid Mary the Kingpin now controls the Hand, and Black Panther is now the protector of Hell's Kitchen. Meanwhile, Matt, having left New York, begins a journey to find his way back on the path he is meant to take. | Part1 = Shadowland Vol 1 1 | Part2 = Daredevil Vol 1 508 | Part3 = Daredevil Vol 1 509 | Part4 = Shadowland: Blood on the Streets Vol 1 1 | Part5 = Shadowland: Moon Knight Vol 1 1 | Part6 = Shadowland: Power Man Vol 1 1 | Part7 = Shadowland: Power Man Vol 1 2 | Part8 = Shadowland Vol 1 2 | Part9 = Shadowland: Daughters of the Shadow Vol 1 1 | Part10 = Shadowland: Daughters of the Shadow Vol 1 2 | Part11 = Shadowland: Daughters of the Shadow Vol 1 3 | Part12 = Daredevil Vol 1 510 | Part13 = Shadowland: Bullseye Vol 1 1 | Part14 = Shadowland: Elektra Vol 1 1 | Part15 = Shadowland Vol 1 3 | Part16 = Shadowland: Moon Knight Vol 1 2 | Part17 = Shadowland: Moon Knight Vol 1 3 | Part18 = Shadowland: Blood on the Streets Vol 1 2 | Part19 = Shadowland: Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Part20 = Shadowland: Blood on the Streets Vol 1 3 | Part21 = Thunderbolts Vol 1 148 | Part22 = Thunderbolts Vol 1 149 | Part23 = Shadowland: Ghost Rider Vol 1 1 | Part24 = Shadowland: Power Man Vol 1 3 | Part25 = Shadowland: Power Man Vol 1 4 | Part26 = Shadowland Vol 1 4 | Part27 = Shadowland: Blood on the Streets Vol 1 4 | Part28 = Daredevil Vol 1 511 | Part29 = Shadowland Vol 1 5 | Part30 = Shadowland: Power Man Vol 1 4 | Part31 = Shadowland: After the Fall Vol 1 1 | Notes = * Read part 25, until Power Man leaves Iron Fist. Continue reading this issue from there as part 30. | Trivia = | Links = }}